


How To Kiss

by Fullmetalgeassvampire



Category: Free!
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2316380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullmetalgeassvampire/pseuds/Fullmetalgeassvampire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa asks Rei how to kiss, and manages to procure himself a boyfriend in the process!</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Kiss

Nagisa Hazuki skipped awkwardly along the path, heading for the Ryugazaki's. He knew that Rei would be home alone tonight as his family was attending a celebration, but that didn't make knocking on the door any easier. He raised his fist, taking a deep breath before rapping three times upon the perfectly kept, polished wood of the front door. A few seconds passed, and Nagisa had just silently started to hope that Rei wouldn't answer, until he did just that. The door swung open to reveal Nagisa's well built, blue haired friend, looking slightly amusing with a large cookie hanging out of his mouth, and about fifteen books jammed under one arm.   
"Oh, Nagisa-kun," Rei said, his surprised voice slightly muffled by the hindrance of chocolate and biscuit. "Come in, I'm about to drop these! Homework got on top of me."  
Nagisa closed the door behind himself before following a stumbling Rei into his living room, where he promptly collapsed onto the settee, the mountain of books safely settled on the table. Nagisa sat beside him, now feeling distinctly hot around the face. Why on earth had he decided to come here? Why hadn't he just gone on the internet?  
"Um, Rei-chan?" he asked uncomfortably, deciding that now he was here, he might as well get it over with. "Could I ask you something?"  
"Sure," Rei replied, turning his attention to Nagisa and making the blonde blush even darker.   
"Err... how do you kiss?" Nagisa garbled, wondering if he had just made a terrible mistake. "I-it's just that, I'm almost a third year... and I feel so awkward for not knowing! You don't have to help me, I just thought it might be more comfortable between us than if I asked Haru-chan or Mako-chan."  
Looking back up towards Rei with an expression of extreme apprehension, Nagisa felt his heart thump loudly in his chest until a soft chuckle startled him. Rei was laughing as he adjusted his glasses.  
"That's nothing to be embarrassed about!" he said, a wave of incredible relief washing over Nagisa as he spoke. "I didn't know until last year. It's quite simple really..."  
And Rei trailed off into a long-winded explanation of the exact theory of kissing, one that completely threw Nagisa off course and almost terrified him enough so that he would never want to kiss anybody anyway!  
"Woah, slow down!" he eventually exclaimed, throwing his hands up in front of him as Rei stopped dead amidst a ramble about head angles. "You're not making any sense! This sounds more like a maths equation than anything else."  
"Well if you'd just pay attention, you might understand more," Rei scoffed. "You need to learn to listen if you ever want people to help you!"  
"I was listening," Nagisa retorted, scowling slightly. "You just talk too quickly! How on earth am I supposed to understand you when you go off on a tangent like a science lecturer! How in the world do you expect me to-"  
"Oh for goodness sake!" Rei snapped, cutting Nagisa off instantly. "If you can't understand the theoretical side of kissing, then maybe you'll understand the practical side."  
"What do you mean?!" asked Nagisa, his mind completely blank.  
"I'll show you," Rei mumbled, blushing a little himself as he shuffled closer to Nagisa, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Listen. You tilt your head a little and part your lips."  
Copying his friend, Nagisa mirrored Rei's movements, still mostly unaware of the other boy's eventual plan.   
"Then you lean in towards each other. Possibly put a hand in the other's hair or round the back of their neck,"  
Nagisa clumsily rested his right hand somewhere around Rei's shoulder, while the blue haired boy expertly entwined his fingers in blonde locks, laying his other hand on Nagisa's thigh.   
"Then you, for want of a better word; layer your lips,"  
Rei was mere centimetres away from his face, their noses brushing together as Nagisa felt the other boy's warm breath. And then, quick as a flash, Rei pulled the blonde towards him, locking their mouths together as Nagisa almost gasped in shock. He hadn't been expecting this at all!   
Nagisa's top lip was caught gently between both of Rei's, his bottom lip just below the other's. Rei was gently, barely applying any pressure throughout the ten seconds their kiss lasted. Eventually, he pulled away, removing his hands and looking into Nagisa's eyes, both of them glowing scarlet.   
"Did that make more sense?" Rei asked, his voice only just remaining steady. "It probably wasn't very good, I've never kissed another guy before!"  
"Rei-chan," Nagisa whispered, his characteristic smile spreading across his flushed face. "Don't worry about that, you are really good. I'll have to kiss a lot of people to become as skilled as you!"  
"Well, um, is it alright that your first kiss was with a boy?" Rei asked, grasping his hands together awkwardly.   
"Of course!" Nagisa exclaimed, his heart still leaping about in his chest. "It was the best first kiss I could ever have imagined."  
"That was only a simple kiss," Rei replied modestly, brushing his fringe out of his face. "So... would you, erm, also want to have your first intimate kiss with me? I'll understand if you say no."  
"Yeah," Nagisa said softly, this time prepared for Rei's initiative. "Teach me this too."  
"Alright," said Rei, resuming his previous position opposite his blonde friend. "You need to be closer to each other for this one, and definitely holding each other closely."  
Nagisa took the lead this time, leaning his body into Rei's and wrapping one arm around his waist and placing his left hand on the other's toned upper arm. Rei gently gripped the back of Nagisa's head, angling it perfectly as his other hand tilted his friend's jaw upwards.   
"You need to tilt your heads a little more for this one, and part your lips wider,"  
And before Nagisa could properly prepare himself, Rei's mouth had engulfed his own, this time overlapping his lips completely. Again, Nagisa copied what the other boy did, but he was taken aback slightly when Rei slid his tongue into his mouth. This kiss was a lot messier than the other one, and Nagisa had to concentrate more to be able to keep up. He felt Rei pull him even closer towards him as he started to move his tongue too, finding that things flowed a lot more smoothly when he did so.   
This kiss was a lot deeper than the last one had been, and the two broke apart with trails of saliva clinging to their swollen lips. Rei caringly wiped Nagisa's chin with his thumb before moving back again, looking expectantly into the other's shining eyes.   
Nagisa was lost for words, overwhelmed by new feelings and emotions that he could barely understand. But before he could speak, Rei cleared his throat and started to speak.  
"Nagisa-kun?" he asked, gazing into the other's face. "P-please don't kiss other people for practice. Let me show you everything, let me teach you how to love someone. I-I've liked you for a while now, so please; do me the honour of becoming my boyfriend?"   
Nagisa's eyes were swimming with tears by the end of this little speech, and he leapt forward, throwing himself on top of Rei and pulling him into a bone-crushing hug.  
"Yes! Oh yes, that would make me so happy, Rei-chan!" Nagisa sobbed, burying his face in the other boy's shoulder. "And please, bare with me while I get better!"  
"You're pretty good already," Rei said, smiling as he returned the loving hug. "I must be a good teacher."


End file.
